Pieces Of A Puzzle
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A collection of Drabbles and Oneshots written for the Jigsaw Puzzle Challenge on HPFC. Various Character, Ratings, Pairings and Genres. rated for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Puzzle Piece - 1 **

**Character - Minerva McGonagall**

**Prompt(s) - Emotion - Scared **

**Pride**

I often wondered if I would ever get a chance to sit in this seat, watch as Filius, the new Deputy, led the student's in to the Great Hall to be sorted, look out over the sea of students, as the Headmistress.

When I first joined the staff of Hogwarts, I was scared stiff of the idea of being responsible for the education of so many young people, although in later years, Albus often told me that I had hidden it well. I have dedicated most of my life to this old castle, so many years spent teaching everything I know. I've watched terrified eleven year old's turn into confident young adults, and I've smiled as news of their success filtered back to their old school.

When I was made deputy, I was so proud. The idea of being the headmistress had never even crossed my mind until then, and even at that point, it was only a passing thought. Albus, as old as he appeared, acted as though he would live forever, even though he fully recognised and accepted his mortality. I knew the job would be mine if anything happened to Albus, but I was content to wait it out, would have remained deputy forever if it meant Albus was still with us.

Everything changed when he died.

He had been preparing me to take over his job through the year, though I hadn't realised that at the time. Not that it mattered, within a month of his death, I had been replaced by his murderer. I don't think anyone will ever understand the pain that caused me. To have waited for something as long as I did, only to have it snatched away, that hurt, but what hurt the most was that I had hoped to use the position for good, to make a safe haven that Albus would be proud of.

Instead, it was turned into something that reminded me of those muggle military camps. Harsh punishments, horrible lessons, and it was all I could do to attempt to keep my students safe. The pride I felt when my lions, and others of course, stood up to the Death Eaters, protected the younger students, and went into hiding, can not be expressed with words.

When the battle was over, finally finished, I found myself looking around the Great Hall, wondering how we would put our school back together. But we did, and it couldn't have happened without the help of our recent, and long since graduated, students, all pulling together in a show of unity to repair the place that we have all, at one time or another, called home.

Our home is more bloodstained, more ghosts that we would care to remember haunt our corridors, but she is back together, and she stands, as proud as always, ready to welcome anyone who needs her. I stand to address our current residents, the captain of the ship, so to speak, and I feel happiness and sadness, but most of all, I feel pride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Puzzle Piece #2**

**Character - Cedric **

**Prompts - Job / Scared. **

**Guardian Angel**

Dying was easier than he had ever imagined it to be, and it had been painless too, something he hadn't expected. He hadn't even felt scared when the green light hit him, it had all been so fast. When he opened his eyes, he hadn't been sure where he was. A forest, beautiful in its simplicity, surrounded him. The colors of the place seemed off somehow, brighter and yet duller to his eye than he was used to.

He was alone, at least he thought he was, until he heard someone clear their voice from behind.

"Hello Cedric."

He whipped around, wand appearing as if from nowhere in his hand, making him jump as much as his guest. Before his eyes stood a man he thought he would never see again, and seeing the man now was confirmation in Cedric's mind. He had died. And he hadn't even realised it fully.

"Grandfather," he whispered, his voice cracking as the elderly man held his arms out, welcoming Cedric into a hug. Tears streamed down the young mans face, both for the loss of his life and the gain of his Grandfather.

"Is this...heaven?" Cedric asked as he pulled away, wiping his face roughly.

"No lad, this is an inbetween, somewhere between life and death as it goes."

"So, I'm not dead?"

"Oh, you are most certainly dead, I'm afraid. I had hoped I wouldn't see you for many years, but alas, life is full of mystery and everything happens for a reason."

Cedric frowned, trying and failing to work out what was going on.

"The higher ups have a job for you, if you accept it," the old man continued, confusing Cedric further. "They want to send you back, guardian angel style, to look after your mother. You see, she's going to have an extremely tough time of it over the next few years, but she cannot be allowed to give up. Apparently, she's due to make a breakthrough in the lab, one that could cure Lycanthropy for good."

"Will she be able to see me?"

"No Ced, you'll be...ghostlike in a way, though no one will see you. You'll have certain powers, no, I don't know what they will be, to help you achieve your goal. Of course you can decline should you wish to, you can carry on to heaven and forget all about everything. It is completely up to you."

Cedric grinned.

"Of course I'm going to go, I'm a hufflepuff!"

His grandfather laughed, and he faded away, Cedric heard him say, "Just like your Grandfather, eh Ced. I'm so proud of you, lad."


	3. Chapter 3

**Puzzle Piece #3**

**Character - Avery II**

**Prompts - Quote - "Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." Sentence - You have no idea what I have seen**

**Evil**

Its in my genes, my DNA, my blood. It runs through my veins and that could never have been different. I was born to be evil. I was born for murder.

Evil

I've always accepted who I am, never tried to hide it, not to anyone. When I was a child, the others avoided me like the plague. I didn't care. I preferred to be alone.

Evil

Of course, when I arrived at Hogwarts, the other students knew I was dangerous. They could tell. If only she hadn't been so stupid, she wouldn't have had to be my test subject.

Evil

She wouldn't leave off. I warned her. Plenty of times over the years, I warned her to leave me alone. She didn't listen. That was her fault, not mine.

Evil

It was after Graduation. She caught up with me before I left the school for good. If only she had been held up else where, she would still be alive.

Evil

She quoted at me, "Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." And she offered me her hand.

Evil

I laughed at her. Right in her face, and still, she thought she could change me. She told me that I could be a good man. She told me that I wasn't evil.

Evil

I tried to make her leave. I could feel the rage in me, building itself up to the point where I knew I would kill her. "You have no idea what I have seen or done," I told her, praying she would leave.

Evil

She didn't leave. My wand released a flash of green. She was no more. And as I left, the evilness inside me cheered in triumph. I had taken a life, and now, my soul was stained. I no longer had a choice.

Evil

Why did it have to be her?


End file.
